


Chwila na oddech

by Monocerosik



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kobra - Oddział Specjalny, Male Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocerosik/pseuds/Monocerosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semir ma gorszy dzień. Na szczęście nie jest całkiem sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chwila na oddech

*  
\- … oraz za straty emocjonalne poniesione w konsekwencji nieuzasadnionego aresztowania, w trakcie którego komisarz Gerkhan zastosował zbędną agresję, zarówno werbalną jak i fizyczną, co zostało udokumentowane poprzez… Mam czytać dalej?  
Kim Krüger odłożyła na bok pismo, które odczytywała, i złożyła ręce na biurku. Pochyliła się w kierunku Semira, siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu.  
\- Mam ochotę kazać ci pokryć koszty odszkodowania. – Szefowa wyprostowała się i uniosła jedną brew. – Co ty na to?  
Semir półleżał na krześle, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Oczy zakrył sobie dłonią. Ciężko oddychał.  
\- Gerkhan? – Głos Krüger wyrażał zmartwienie. – Dobrze się czujesz?  
Semir pokręcił głową. Wziął kilka oddechów na uspokojenie, ale niewiele to dało.  
\- Przyniosę ci wody – oznajmiła szefowa, podnosząc się z miejsca.  
Gdy wróciła, mężczyzna wyprostował się nieco. Wyglądał, jakby cały ciężar świata spoczywał na jego ramionach. Przyjął szklankę z rąk Krüger i wypił jednym haustem całą jej zawartość.  
\- Przepraszam, Szefowo – zaczął ochrypłym głosem, odstawiając szklankę na stolik. – Tak, oczywiście, pokryję koszty ubezpieczenia. Nie mam usprawiedliwienia na swoje zachowanie. – Policjant pokręcił głową. – Powinienem też udać się do pana Langera i przeprosić go za całą sytuację. – Podniósł się niepewnie na nogi. – Czy to już wszystko?  
Krüger zauważyła, że jej podwładny z dużą determinacją unikał patrzenia jej w oczy. Oparła się biodrem o biurko i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą w porządku? – Taka jawna troska ze strony szefowej była niecodzienna, ale zważając na dziwne zachowanie Gerkhana, całkiem uzasadniona.  
\- Tak, tak. – Semir machnął ręką, zniecierpliwiony. – Chwilowe osłabienie, za dużo emocji, już mi lepiej. Dziękuję za troskę, lepiej pójdę zająć się czymś pożytecznym. – I nie czekając na pozwolenie, szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju.  
Krüger jeszcze przez jakiś czas stała oparta o biurko i obserwowała Gerkhana przez szybę. Martwiło ją to, jak od paru dni dziwnie postępował jej podwładny. Dziś prezentował się jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle, cały poobijany, z pokaleczoną twarzą, siniakami na rękach i strupami na kłykciach. Najgorsze jednak były jego oczy – zmęczone i pełne bólu. Najwyraźniej nie było z nim tak dobrze, jak twierdził.  
Krüger postanowiła wstrzymać się na razie z interwencją, obiecując sobie, że będzie uważniej obserwować działania Gerkhana. Dobrze wiedziała, kogo może zwerbować do pomocy w tym zadaniu.  
*  
Semir wyszedł z gabinetu, czując na plecach wzrok szefowej. Resztkami sił doczłapał się do swojego biurka i opadł z jękiem na fotel. Rozłożył się na blacie, schował głowę w ramionach i w ciągu paru sekund zapadł w sen.  
*  
\- Patrz, co mam! Najlepsze muffinki z tej kawiarni, o której… – Ben wpadł do pokoju, niosąc papierową torbę z wypiekami i dwie kawy. Na widok śpiącego Semira zatrzymał się w przejściu. Tylko dobry refleks sprawił, że udało mu się nogą powstrzymać drzwi przed trzaśnięciem. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie jest to miła pobudka. – O, przyjacielu – westchnął Ben i odłożył jedzenie na swoim biurku. Kucnął przy starszym koledze i delikatnie potrząsnął go za ramię. – Hej, Semir. Seeeemiiir. Pobudka.  
Semir mruknął coś, jeszcze bardziej wtulając głowę w swoje ramiona.  
\- Co mówisz? – zapytał Ben.  
\- Spadaj, chcę spać – padła stłumiona odpowiedź.  
\- No ładnie to tak mówić do swojego partnera? – Ben uśmiechał się lekko, a jego ręka bezwiednie gładziła Semira po plecach. – Wstawaj, mamy jeszcze raport do napisania i jeden patrol, potem się wyśpisz. Mam dla ciebie muffinki – czarował Ben. Semir uniósł na to głowę. – I kawę. Taką jak lubisz. Zobacz – dodał Ben, wskazując na parujące napoje. Podparł się na koledze, żeby wstać, po czym podał ledwo przytomnemu mężczyźnie czarny trunek.  
\- Mmmm… Dobra – wychrypiał Semir zaspanym jeszcze głosem. Wziął kolejny łyk kawy i spojrzał z wdzięcznością na przyjaciela. – Dzięki.  
Ben wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Drobiazg.  
Semir przez dłuższą chwilę delektował się kawą, a Ben w tym czasie porządkował papiery na swoim biurku. Panowała przyjazna cisza, wypełniona tylko szelestem przesuwanych kartek i ziewnięciami Semira.  
W końcu starszy mężczyzna przeciągnął się i przetarł oczy, strząsając z siebie resztki snu.  
\- Teraz żyję – powiedział nieco przytomniejszym głosem. – Jaki mamy plan?  
Postanowili, że zanim wyjadą na autostradę, napiszą raport z poprzedniej sprawy. Zajadając się muffinkami, wspólnie skomponowali odpowiedni tekst. Z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy, Ben wydrukował raport i poszedł zanieść go do szefowej do przejrzenia, bo wcześniej o to poprosiła.  
Policjant wrócił po dłuższej chwili, Semir w tym czasie toczył zażartą walkę w myślach o to, czy warto podejść do kosza i wyrzucić kubek, czy lepiej spróbować wycelować z fotela. Tę rozterkę rozwiązał Ben, który zabrał mu z ręki pusty kubek, wrzucił do kosza i z radosnym uśmiechem zwinął kluczyki z biurka Semira.  
\- Hej, to nie twoja kolej – zaprotestował mężczyzna, zrywając się po kluczyki, ale Ben bez skrupułów wykorzystał swoją przewagę wzrostu i trzymał je nad swoją głową.  
\- O nie, kolego – zaśmiał się Ben. – Zaraz byś zasnął za kierownicą. Szefowa nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby kolejny skasowany samochód miał w wpisane papierach „Przyczyna wypadku – sen.”  
Semir wywrócił oczami, ale wiedział, że Ben ma rację. Złapał kurtkę z oparcia fotela i udał się do wyjścia. Nie zauważył zdumionego spojrzenia młodszego mężczyzny, który spodziewał się większego oporu. Wydawało się, że potwierdzało to obawy wyrażone przez Krüger, która w czasie krótkiej wizyty Bena w gabinecie poprosiła również, by zwrócił szczególną uwagę na stan Semira.  
Ben szybko zabrał swoją kurtkę i ruszył za Semirem na zewnątrz.  
*  
Pięć minut później partner Bena spał, oparty głową o drzwi samochodu. W Benie wywołało to różne uczucia, ale przede wszystkim zmartwienie. Obaj policjanci byli dobrze wypróbowani przez los i nie obce było im zmęczenie czy skrajne wyczerpanie. Jednak bardzo rzadko się zdarzało, by wpływało to na ich funkcjonowanie w czasie dnia pracy. Wiedzieli, jak ważne jest to, by być w jak najlepszej formie – zależało od tego nie tylko ich własne bezpieczeństwo, ale też wielu innych ludzi. Dlatego jedną z niewielu lekcji, jakich bezpośrednio udzielił mu Semir tuż po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, była lekcja dotycząca odpoczywania.  
Ben uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Początki ich znajomości nie były zbyt łatwe. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Benowi udało się przebić przez mur, który Semir wybudował wokół siebie. Ale już od samego wstępu Semir robił wszystko, żeby chronić początkującego policjanta. Zaprosił go do siebie na piwo i powiedział, że nie obchodzi go, co Ben o tym myśli, teraz nadszedł czas na najważniejszą lekcję. Oczywiście zastrzegł, że lekcja nie jest dla dobra Bena, ale po to, żeby innym nie stała się krzywda z powodu jego zaniedbań. Tego, czego dowiedział się wtedy, nigdy nie zapomniał, i zawsze się do tego stosował. Za dużo zależało od stanu zdrowia i kondycji Bena.  
Ben był bardzo wdzięczny za tę lekcję, dała mu do myślenia. Gdy wstępował do drogówki nie był totalnym żółtodziobem, więc dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien lekceważyć doświadczenia starszego policjanta. Semir lubił udawać prostego człowieka, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości naprawdę bardzo dużo wiedział i wykorzystywał tę wiedzę w praktyce. Kiedy zaczął opowiadać o higienie psychicznej, Ben niemal go wyśmiał, ale sam teraz zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak istotne jest dbanie zarówno o własne ciało, jak i o własny umysł, o psychikę, intelekt i emocje. Myśląc o tym teraz, Ben był przekonany, że w wielu przypadkach to właśnie ta lekcja – bardziej niż na przykład lekcje strzelania czy godziny spędzone na siłowni – uratowała mu życie.  
Zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu na myśl o tym, jak ważny był dla niego Semir. Ben rzucił okiem na śpiącą na fotelu pasażera postać. Bardzo dużo mu zawdzięczał, Turek nie raz ratował mu życie i Ben ufał mu nade wszystko. Niezależnie od wszystkich jego wcześniejszych i aktualnych przyjaźni i związków, Semir był najbliższym mu człowiekiem na Ziemi. Ben tego nie krył i wiedział, że Semir też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.  
Z tego powodu zachowanie Semira w ostatnim czasie bardzo go martwiło.  
*  
\- Semir. Śpisz czy udajesz? – Ben potrząsał kolegę za ramię. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, gdy Semir się nie budził. – Semir!  
Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i potoczył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, orientując się w otoczeniu. Widać, głęboko zakorzenione nawyki nigdy nie przestają działać.  
\- No, nareszcie – westchnął z ulgą Ben. – Twój personalny budzik chciałby cię poinformować, że właśnie zakończyłeś służbę i czas wracać do domu. Do usług. – Ben ogłosił mechanicznym głosem, udając robota.  
Semir popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.  
\- Przestań się wygłupiać, czemu jesteśmy pod komendą?  
Ben uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, poklepał go i w końcu zabrał rękę, która do tej pory ściskała ramię mężczyzny.  
\- Jest już dziewiętnasta.  
Semir wyciągnął komórkę i sprawdził godzinę.  
– Przespałeś cały patrol. Na szczęście niewiele się działo. Chociaż wątpię, żeby nawet pościg cię obudził, skoro nie dobudziły cię nawet dwie babki kłócące się ze mną o mandat. – Uśmiech Bena rósł z każdym słowem. – To urocze.  
\- Co ty gadasz – niedowierzał Semir. – Przestawiłeś mi telefon?  
\- Mogę ci pokazać protokół z mandatów, jak mi nie wierzysz. – Ben bawił się doskonale. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby przestawiać Semirowi telefon, ale pomysł był przedni i Ben zdecydował, że kiedyś go wykorzysta.  
Semir rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Nawet jeśli Ben przestawiłby mu zegarek w telefonie, to nie przestawiłby pozycji Ziemi wobec Słońca. Najwyraźniej Semir przespał dzień aż do zachodu.  
\- Dobra, wierzę ci. – Semir wysiadł z samochodu. – Nikomu ani słowa! – dopowiedział, grożąc mu palcem.  
\- Okej, okej – zgodził się Ben bez wahania. Nie zamierzał opowiadać o chwilowej słabości przyjaciela. Mimo że sytuacja mogła być zabawna, to wskazywała też na fakt, że Semir jest bardziej wykończony niż mogłoby się wydawać.  
*  
Wrócili na komendę i załatwili wszystkie formalności na koniec dnia. Większość pracy wykonał Semir, chcąc wynagrodzić Benowi samotny patrol.  
\- No to fajrant – ogłosił radośnie Ben, gdy złożył ostatni podpis pod ostatnim druczkiem. Kto by pomyślał, że praca drogówki wiązała się z taką papierologią. – Podwieźć cię do domu?  
Semir pomyślał o pustym mieszkaniu, które bez Andrei i dzieciaków wydawało się jeszcze smutniejsze niż zazwyczaj, i zdecydował, że nie chce tam wracać.  
\- Andrea wyjechała na kilka dni do matki i… – zaczął Semir.  
\- Okej, w takim razie jedziemy do mnie – oznajmił Ben. Zdążył już wyłączyć komputer, ubrać się, wyrzucić resztki jedzenia i w tym momencie stał przed Semirem i podawał mu kurtkę. – Co bierzemy na kolację?  
Semir nie protestował. Towarzystwo dobrze mu zrobi.  
*  
\- Nie mogę już patrzeć na jedzenie – oznajmił Semir, rzucając widelec na talerz i rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie. – Masz jakieś piwo? – krzyknął w stronę kuchni, gdzie zniknął Ben.  
\- Dla ciebie nie ma piwa, jest herbatka – odparł Ben, wręczając przyjacielowi czarny kubek.  
\- Dobre jedzenie, herbata, może jeszcze buziak w czółko i masaż stóp? – zapytał ze śmiechem Semir.  
Ben przestał na chwilę sprzątać po kolacji, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Wzruszył ramionami i zebrał talerze ze stołu. Przechodząc za kanapą, na której siedział Semir, pochylił się i złożył soczystego całusa na skroni mężczyzny.  
\- Mua. Lepiej, _kochanie_? – Ben prawie zatoczył się ze śmiechu, patrząc jak Semir z obrzydzeniem wyciera pocałowane miejsce.  
*  
Gdy Ben skończył zmywać i wrócił do salonu, zastał Semira wpatrującego się z fascynacją w telewizor.  
\- Zamierzasz kupić odkurzacz z Telezakupów Mango? – zapytał Ben ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Co? – Semir oderwał wzrok od telewizora. – A, nie. – Nie przyznał się, że myślami błądził gdzieś naprawdę daleko.  
\- Oglądałeś go tak intensywnie, jakbyś miał na niego ochotę.  
Semir wykazał się dojrzałością należącą do ludzi w jego wieku i w odpowiedzi rzucił w Bena frytką, która została na stole po kolacji.  
Ben pogasił światła w pozostałych pokojach mieszkania. Mrok domu rozjaśniały tylko łagodny pomarańczowy blask sączący się z jednej zapalonej lampy w salonie oraz rozbłyski z ekranu telewizora. Wieczorne, chłodne powietrze wpadało do mieszkania przez okno, niosąc ze sobą zapach mokrej ziemi. Kiedy Ben opadł na kanapę obok Semira i wyłączył telewizor, atmosfera stała się niemal przytulna. Na zewnątrz hałasował niespodziewany deszcz.  
\- Przesuń się. – Ben popchnął lekko Semira, żeby ten od niego się odsunął.  
Semir zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To nie było miłe – zaprotestował.  
\- Ech – westchnął głośno Ben. Pochylił się, chwycił przyjaciela za nogi i umieścił jego stopy na swoich kolanach, sprawiając tym samym, że Semir obrócił się na kanapie o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni.  
\- Co robisz? – zapytał Semir po chwili ciszy, patrząc z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Ben nie odpowiedział. Spokojnie rozwiązywał jego buty, zdjął je z nóg i ustawił pod stołem. Kiedy zaczął ściągać jego skarpetki, Semir poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Chodziłem w tych butach cały dzień – ostrzegł.  
\- Brałeś prysznic po porannej krwawej jatce – przypomniał Ben.  
Semir zdrętwiał na to wspomnienie.  
\- Ćśś… – Ben poklepał go uspokajająco po łydce.  
\- Mogłem nie umyć stóp – mówił dalej Semir, próbując rozładować sytuację, ale Ben tylko potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na niego znacząco. Mężczyźni w ciszy mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu Semir się poddał. Przełożył poduszkę pod plecy i oparł się o ramię kanapy, by móc swobodnie obserwować Bena. Drugi mężczyzna z uwagą podwinął nogawki jego dżinsów. Chwycił jego lewą stopę i zaczął poruszać nią w kostce, kręcąc delikatnie kółka to w lewo, to w prawo. Podobnie zrobił z prawą stopą, po czym zaczął masować duży palec u jednej i u drugiej nogi. Semir patrzył w milczeniu na jego pracujące dłonie. Czuł, jak mięśnie i ścięgna nóg powoli tracą napięcie, przynosząc nieoczekiwaną ulgę. Trzymając oburącz stopę przyjaciela, Ben powoli rozmasowywał podeszwę od palców do pięt. Nucił coś cicho, kompletnie skoncentrowany na wykonywanym zadaniu.  
Semir wreszcie się rozluźnił, poddając się manipulacjom dokonywany na jego ciele. Opadł na oparcie i odchylił głowę, pozwalając, by przyjemne doznania go odprężyły. Poczuł, jak z każdą chwilą odpływa stres, zmęczenie traci swój ostry posmak, wszystko staje się bardziej miękkie, ciepłe, wygodne.  
\- Ktoś mi kiedyś mówił, że najwięcej napięcia nosimy w stopach – zauważył cicho Ben, gdy zobaczył, że Semir zaczyna się relaksować. Postanowił zapytać o nurtującą go sprawę. – Co dziś się stało?  
\- Z czym? – Semir próbował udawać, że nie wie, o co chodzi.  
Nie przerywając masażu, Ben czekał cierpliwie na prawdziwą odpowiedź. W końcu Semir ciężko odetchnął, uniósł głowę i wsunął pod nią jedną rękę, by móc wygodnie patrzeć na Bena.  
\- Ta sprawa rano wytrąciła mnie z równowagi – przyznał Semir zduszonym głosem. Nie było mu łatwo mówić o własnych trudnościach. – Ten chłopak… – Głos Semira załamał się i mężczyzna zacisnął powieki. – Był taki młody. Tyle życia przed nim.  
Ben przeniósł ręce na drugą stopę przyjaciela. Wiedział, że każde jego słowo może powstrzymać Semira przed zwierzeniami, więc milczał.  
\- Czasem… czasem zapominam – mówił Semir – że istnieją inni ludzie. Zwykli ludzie, którzy nie żyją na co dzień w niebezpieczeństwie, w gorączce pościgów, w kurzu i pyle autostrady. Że nie mierzą się raz po raz ze śmiercią, że obcy im jest zapach krwi i rozżarzonego metalu. Nie musieli przyzwyczaić się do ciężaru kabury, do co raz to nowych blizn na swoim ciele. Mają te swoje zwykłe życia, inne niż moje. Ale tak samo pełne, tyle samo warte. I któregoś dnia to się kończy, przeze mnie…  
Ben ścisnął mocniej stopę mężczyzny, w ciszy oferując wsparcie.  
\- Może nie ja posłałem tę kulę, ale to ja byłem najbliżej. Znów… – głos Semira zadrżał. – Znów byłem za daleko, znów byłem za wolny… Wiem, że nie jestem pieprzonym supermanem, że to się zdarza, ale tak trudno pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia.  
\- Robisz wszystko, co możesz – zaprotestował cicho młodszy mężczyzna. – Czasem nawet więcej. Ratujesz ludzi. Setki ludzi, zdarza się, że i tysiące, jak przy tym zamachu na stadionie.  
Ben przeniósł teraz uwagę na krawędzie stóp Semira. Kciukiem i palcem wskazującym przesuwał po wewnętrznej i zewnętrznej krawędzi, a spokojne, metodyczne ruchy przynosiły i jemu, i Semirowi, trochę ukojenia.  
\- Wiem, że to trudne patrzeć na kolejną śmierć… – westchnął Ben.  
Zapadła ciężka cisza. Mężczyźni wyglądali dość absurdalnie, siedząc na kanapie w mieszkaniu spowitym w półcieniu, gdzie jeden mężczyzna z nogami przełożonymi przez uda przyjaciela wtulał się w miękkie oparcie, a drugi cierpliwie tarł, ugniatał i gładził jego stopy.  
Kiedy Ben pomyślał, że jednak będzie musiał pociągnąć Semira za język, ten zaczął mówić dalej.  
\- Nie mogę darować sobie tego chłopaczka. – Semir z żalem potrząsnął głową. – Czasem też zapominam, kiedy ścigamy kogoś na autostradzie, że te pozostałe samochody to nie atrapy i że to nie jest gra wideo, ale siedzą tam ludzie. Jadą skądś dokądś, a my fundujemy im wypadki, które naprawdę mogą się źle skończyć. Czasem mam wrażenie, że żyję w jakimś filmie, mało co wydaje się realne.  
Ben wybrał ten moment, by mocno ścisnąć go za duży palec. Semir trącił go lekko stopą, ale wiadomość dotarła.  
_To jest realne._  
\- To nie wszystko – Semir mówił jeszcze ciszej. – Nie mówiłem ci tego jeszcze… Między mną a Andreą chyba nie jest za dobrze. Od dłuższego czasu. Właściwie to od chwili, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że mam dziecko z inną kobietą. – Twarz Semira wypełniał ból. – Dziś rano, ni stąd ni zowąd, znów się o to pokłóciliśmy. Powiedziała, że potrzebuje przestrzeni i że jedzie do matki. Kiedy ten chłopak zginął, jedyne, czego potrzebowałem, to zadzwonić do niej… ale nie mogłem.  
Semir potarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz, tłumiąc smutek i żal. Ben zaczął masować jego kostki. Duże ciepłe dłonie zataczające regularne kręgi na skórze przynosiły Semirowi niespodziewany spokój. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i dokończył.  
\- Boję się, że to już długo nie potrwa. – Przełknął ciężko. – Moje małżeństwo już długo nie potrwa.  
Z tym ostatnim wyznaniem Semir jakby stracił siły. Opadł na poduszkę, głowę wsparł na ręce i nic więcej nie mówił przez długą chwilę. Jego oczy jak zahipnotyzowane śledziły ruchy dłoni Bena, które masowały teraz grzbiet jego stopy.  
\- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? – zapytał sennie Semir.  
Ben uśmiechnął się.  
\- Kurs internetowy autorstwa wujka YouTube’a.  
Semir ziewnął.  
\- Nie wiem, co teraz… – przyznał cicho.  
Ben spojrzał mu w oczy po raz pierwszy odkąd usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Teraz dokończę masaż, pójdziesz spać, a rano zajmiemy się tobą i resztą całego świata. Okej?  
Propozycja Bena wydawała się całkiem rozsądna, więc Semir tylko pokiwał głową i przymknął oczy.  
\- To dobrze. Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. Mamy jeszcze trochę planów na jutro.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Nieważne. Później.  
Ben kończył masaż spokojnym głaskaniem stóp od palców po pięty.  
\- Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi to dla ciebie zrobić – powiedział Ben szeptem. – Pamiętam tę lekcję o odpoczywaniu i higienie psychicznej. Dobrze by było, gdybyś sam się stosował do tych zaleceń, ale chyba ostatnio kiepsko ci to szło, prawda? Martwi mnie to. Wyglądasz na wykończonego, być może to tylko stres, ale musisz być w jak najlepszej formie. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny… – Ben podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Semir odpłynął w krainę snów.  
\- Hej. – Ben potrząsnął jego nogą. – Nie śpij tutaj. Pościeliłem wcześniej łóżko, idź się połóż. Musisz odpocząć na czymś lepszym niż niewygodna kanapa.  
Semir zwlókł się z kanapy i udał się do sypialni, powłócząc nogami. Ben podążył za nim i przystanął w drzwiach. Starszy mężczyzna rozebrał się do bokserek, zupełnie nie krępując się jego obecnością i wpełzł pod kołdrę.  
\- Chodź, miejsca wystarczy – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię zanim zasnął.  
Ben, niezdolny by odmówić mu czegokolwiek, gdy był w takim stanie, przyniósł dla siebie koc i ułożył się na łóżku. Chwilę później on też osunął się w objęcia Morfeusza.  
*  
\- Semir! Wstawaj! – Semir zerwał się z łóżka wpół przytomny, szukając gorączkowo broni.  
\- Ben, co się…? – zapytał, rozglądając się wokół. Ben stał w drzwiach, już ubrany i najwyraźniej gotowy do wyjścia.  
\- Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.  
Semir, przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji, nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, tylko pospiesznie wrzucił na siebie ubrania.  
\- Gdzie jedziemy? Co się dzieje? Mam czas na…  
\- Nie masz, chodź, zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię – mówił Ben, wychodząc z mieszkania. Semir wiązał już buty, gdy przypomniały mu się zdarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Semir!  
Policjant zerwał się do biegu.  
*  
\- Daleko jeszcze? Muszę się odlać. Skoro się spieszymy, czemu nie włączyłeś sygnału?  
Semir nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale sądząc po minie Bena, nie było to nic poważnego. Młodszy mężczyzna miał dziwny uśmieszek na twarzy.  
\- To tu, za rogiem. A odlejesz się – do tego.  
Semir wytrzeszczył oczy, potem zobaczył, że Ben wskazuje na zapakowany medyczny pojemnik na próbkę moczu.  
\- Hę?!  
\- Jedziemy do twojego lekarza, na badanie krwi i całej reszty. – Ben wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. – Wiem, że jakbym cię poprosił, to byś nigdy tego nie zrobił, stąd ten cały cyrk.  
Semir zamknął oczy, uderzył głową w zagłówek i powiedział coś, co brzmiało na tureckie przekleństwo.  
\- Nie złość się. Martwię się o ciebie. Wiem, że jesteś przemęczony i masz do tego powody – kontynuował Ben. – Ale wczoraj wyglądałeś naprawdę kiepsko, przespałeś cały patrol oraz ponad osiem godzin w nocy… Czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś jednak się przebadał.  
Semir nic nie mówił.  
\- Daj spokój, już i tak jesteś na czczo, właśnie podjechaliśmy pod klinikę. – Ben wyszedł z samochodu i przebiegł na drugą stronę, by otworzyć Semirowi drzwi. – Voilà – zaintonował, kłaniając się nisko.  
Semir nadal milczał.  
\- Postawię ci śniadanie. Słodkie bułeczki z rodzynkami? – Kusił go dalej młodszy mężczyzna.  
\- Przekonałeś mnie.  
*  
Po badaniach policjanci wstąpili do kawiarni. Ben był bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Semir próbował go zmusić do tego, żeby też umówił się na wizytę, ale Ben wyjaśnił mu, że niedawno miał kontrolę lekarską oraz że doskonale pamięta wszystkie przykazania dobrej kondycji. Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z niekłamaną dumą.  
Semir delektował się słodką bułką, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie, że a: jest środa i b: jest godzina dziesiąta, więc powinien być już dawno w pracy. Niemal zachłysnął się jedzeniem, gdy chciał jednocześnie przełknąć i kazać Benowi jechać na komendę.  
\- Spokojnie. Mamy dziś wolne. Nawet płatne! – Ben uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Kochasz mnie, prawda?  
Semir przewrócił oczami.  
\- Jeszcze trochę, a pawi ogon ci wyrośnie na tyłku – zbeształ go Semir za nadmiar dumy. Po chwili jednak popatrzył na Bena i z ogromu uczuć zaświeciły mu się oczy. – Dzięki – powiedział, ściskając go za ramię.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, partnerze – odpowiedział Ben. – Od tego tu jestem.  
Semir pozwolił sobie na moment oddechu. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuł się naprawdę dobrze.  
\- Ale kup sobie nowy budzik, poważnie – doradził Ben. – Od wczoraj budziłem cię pięć razy, niedługo wyczerpią mi się baterie. A wiesz, że naprawdę głośno chrapiesz? To taki śmieszny dźwięk, miałem ochotę go nagrać. Przynajmniej sprawił trochę radości tym babkom, którym wczoraj wypisywałem mandat, powiedziały, że to urocze. Jak dla mnie to był koszmar, jak leżałeś na moim łóżku i świszczałeś mi do ucha…  


**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze karmią Wena.


End file.
